Spencer's Guardian Angel
by BAU Intern
Summary: After Spencer undergoes a horrible tradegety, he turns to his one forbidden vice. He cant turn to his team, but he is drowning, who can convince the doctor that he needs to change his mind? *sorry i suck at descriptions... ive never written one before haha! this is my first fanfic please enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Reid climbed in to the back of the black SUV. He had stormed out of yet another  
argument with his fellow teammates. This time it was Blake. He didn't  
particularly like fighting with his team, or with anyone for that matter, but he  
was craving a high so badly and his last needle broke.  
So what if he was using again? He never shot up at work, and when they were on  
cases, he only did it at night right before he went to bed.  
He was in the back seat. He didn't really want to talk to Blake when she came  
out. He just wanted a quiet drive back to the precinct. "Well it's about time."  
He mumbled to himself as the drivers door opened and then closed. Spencer didn't  
bother to look up as the car started, as to avoid any nasty glares in the rear  
view mirror. As the car started down the dirt road Spencer rubbed his hands  
together. The hot Arizona sun was bright today... God he wanted to shoot up.  
"That's not a very good idea Spencer. And besides, don't you only use right  
before bed?" Spencer blinked. He was sure he hadn't said a word. and nobody  
knew about his, 'habit'. "Blake?" I'm not Blake, you idiot. You would think a  
profiler would pay more attention." The hairs on Reid's neck stood up. He  
reached for his gun but it wouldn't come out of its holster. It was stuck, how  
could it be stuck!? " so your not going to try to talk to me? Your not going to  
talk me down, or even ask why a strange woman just commandeered an official police  
force vehicle with an FBI agent inside? Your just going to shoot me? Wow you  
must really be in a bad mood." The woman's voice was calm, steady, even  
comforting. Reid slowly moved his hand away from his holster and tried to  
remember if he new this woman. Her voice was very familiar. "Spencer! I've known  
you since forever!" The woman flipped around, grabbing the back of the drivers  
seat, completely letting go of the wheel and flashed him a smile. "Agh!  
Drive!" Reid exclaimed throwing his face into his palms. But when he didn't  
hear the inevitable screeching of tires and crunching of metal, he slowly  
peeked through his fingers back at the drivers seat. "Agh!" He screamed, for  
now there was simply no one at all driving the 10 ton car. Suddenly Reid heard  
giggling to his left, as light and soft as Christmas bells. He slowly turned his  
head to see that it was her! That woman was in the back seat! But his eyes had  
only been closed for 26.12 seconds! Reid suddenly felt ill. "Oh don't worry  
Spencer! Look! The woman pointed to the steering wheel and it was steering  
itself! "But that's impossible!" The confused doctor exasperatedly exclaimed. He  
was flabbergasted, but more than that just relieved to be alive. "Oh Spencer! Of  
course you're alive! I would never let anything happen to you. It's sort of my  
job." Reid looked at the woman for the first time. She had long wavy black hair,  
deep grey eyes, and perfect skin. She seemed to be about his age, and the only  
thing old about her were her eyes. They were tired yes, but they also seemed to  
carry an enormous weight. He knew her... Oh she was so familiar. It was like he  
had known her all of his life but now... "What's wrong Spencer? Eidetic memory  
on the Fritz?" Spencer was embarrassed to ask her name. He had never had to ask  
someone's name before that he had already knew. After all the kidnapping, making  
the car drive by itself, teleporting to the back seat, and on top of all that  
him not remembering her name, Reid felt at a rather large disadvantage. "Don't  
feel bad Spencer, you shouldn't recognize me. No one should. In fact it's rather  
impressive that you've gotten this far in your deductions." Reid blinked at the  
mysterious woman and decided to swallow his pride. "Who are you?" The woman  
flashed the biggest grin you could ever see and gave Spencer a huge hug. "Agent  
Tara Dalton! Guardian Angel 27th Division!" She beamed as she pulled out a badge  
saying exactly as she had and flashed it to Reid. He looked at the girl as if  
she were mad, as she very well may be. "I understand your doubts Spencer, but  
it's true! Look I have my badge and everything!" Reid looked deep into the  
flimsy piece of plastic to examine it and suddenly he could hear laughter, and  
crying, and voices, splashing into a pool, a scream, a gun shot, violent  
coughing, As he heard all of these things, he saw flashes of a child drowning, a  
man in an ally way being shot, and then he could see him, in a hospital bed. He  
wasn't moving. "No! No! What was that? Is that when I'm gonad die?! Did all of  
those people die?"Tara put the badge back into her pocket. "Of course not. Not  
even I know when your going to die. I'm 27th division. That means I've saved 27  
of my humans lives. Those were all of the times that that happened. Thanks by  
the way, you've helped rack up quite a few points. She smiled again, not quite  
realizing how unsettling the joke really was. "So when I was lying in that  
hospital bed?" "Sweetie you're gonna have to be more specific." Spencer frowned.  
I had sores everywhere. And JJ was there, reading a magazine in the corner.  
"Hmm... Oh! Anthrax! The time you got anthrax poisoning!" Reid frowned. She was  
just a bit to excited to be talking about that. "I can't believe I'm saying  
this, this defies all logic and science, but if you say that your my guardian  
angel, than" he took a deep breath. "I believe you." Tara smiled again. "Good!  
Because there is something you have to see" she reached out a hand. Spencer eyed  
it warily, and nervously took it. Tara flashed her huge beautiful smile. "Let's  
go!"


	2. Chapter 2

Reid felt his whole body grow warm. A bright light filled his eyes and when he  
adjusted, he was no longer in the back of a self driving car, but was now siting  
on a soft, leather couch. Tera let go of his hand and smiled. Reid, a bit dazed,  
looked around the cozy room. It was a library, but obviously a home library.  
There were shelves filled with books upon books. Reid was so at peace here.  
"Where are we?" Were in the future!" Reid got up and walked over to the solid  
oak desk "the future? Why?" That is when Reid saw Tara frown for the first time.  
"Spencer, I'm your guardian angel, and my job is to protect you from danger and  
help you find happiness." Spencer looked away and frowned. "Well some job you've  
been doing." Tera rose from the couch. "Spencer, i know that you loved Maeve. I'm  
the one that made her get your case personally. But, there are just some things  
i cant stop." A single tear rolled down Reid's cheek. "Why would you bring us  
together if she was just going to be taken?" She looked at his long, tired face.  
"I couldn't predict this Spencer." Reid sighed. "I just want to forget." Tara  
gave him a look of sadness and apprehension at these words and then turned away.  
Reid picked up on this and changed the subject. "So, the future. Are there  
robots, or spaceships? Are we in some library that houses great cosmos of  
information?" Tera beamed, back to her smiling self again. "No, no. We aren't  
quite that far ahead, only 20 years. And this is a simple home office." Reid  
looked around at the comfortable room. "Who lives here?" Tara gestured to one of  
the many picture frames on the desk. "You're the profiler, figure it out." Reid  
picked up one of the wooden frames and couldn't believe his eyes. "Thats me!" He  
said, almost unable to move. "Yep, you and your life, 20 years in the future."  
Reid looked at the photo, examining every detail. "These two, in the picture  
with me, are they-" "your loving wife and daughter? Why yes, yes they are." Reid  
sat down in the desk chair. "A wife? And a daughter!? Thats impossible..."  
"Daddy! Are you looking for me?" Reid looked under the table to see a beautiful  
little girl, with curly red hair and big brown eyes."um, hi." Reid waved to the  
girl, not quite sure what to do. "She cant see you. Were just a shadow to her."  
The girl looked straight at Reid. "Daddy!" She screeched. Reid jumped out of his  
skin, still quite afraid of this child and looked to where she had run out from  
under the desk towards. Tara giggled as his jaw dropped. It was him, only he was  
about 50 now, with his same long hair, now sprinkled with streaks of grey. He  
wore a soft and worn looking sweater and a dull pair of khakis. He sported a cane  
on his left side. He looked older, not so much  
aged by time but... "By all you've seen." Tera giggled. "Being a profiler for as  
long as you have can do that to a person." Reid looked straight into her eyes.  
"So, i have a daughter, and a house, and a... a wife. Does that mean that-" you  
have a clean bill of health dr Reid! Minus the bullet wound from twenty odd  
years ago, you are schizophrenia free!" Reid sighed. He felt like he had been  
holding his breath for years. As he quietly celebrated, his eyes fell on the  
little girl. She couldn't be more than five or six years old. She was so small,  
so delicate. He saw himself playing patty cake. He didn't even know how to play  
patty cake. Well, apparently he would learn. He watched her get up and walk up  
to one of the bookshelves."shes the most amazing thing I've ever seen." She is  
rather adorable, isn't she? Aww! Look at her! Picking out a book! Just like her  
daddy!" Reid couldn't help but laugh at this and watched the little one bring a  
worn book to her father.  
"Again?" The girl just nodded her head profusely. "Well i have some good news  
for you, jenny." She looked into his eyes. "What daddy?" He smiled. "You have  
good taste in literature." "Yay!" He opened the old and worn book. "Ok, Empty  
Planet, by Ursula Kent."  
Reid remembered that book, one of his favorites from childhood, meeting her in  
real life. And he was reading it to his six year old daughter. He had a  
daughter, wow. He had a daughter. A child. Someone that held half of his DNA. Oh  
god that poor girl! What has he done!? He started to hyperventilate. His head  
started to pound. "Spencer! Calm down! Shes fine! Shes perfect." "How is that  
possible!? If I'm her dad, than she could be... She could have... Does she?" "I  
don't know if she has schizophrenia," Reid felt his chest tighten. "But... but,  
i do know for sure of some other things that are you're doing." She flashed a  
knowing smile. Reid just looked at her, almost afraid of the answer. "Look" she  
pointed at him and jenny, but now, jenny was the one reading, quite well too.  
More advanced than any six year old he had ever seen. The aged Reid just held  
jenny in his arms, sitting on the floor, his eyes closed, listening to her read  
as it were beautiful music, as only a father would do. "Shes smart too. Shes  
already in the fourth grade, and should advance to middle school next year. Shes  
doing better than you!" She laughed melodiously. Reid just stared at the pair.  
"I look so happy. She, shes so perfect." Tera smiled at him. "She has an eidetic  
memory too, and-" "shush" Reid stared at them. Astounded at his own happiness.  
At this beautiful thing that he created. "You see this? This is your future."  
Reid couldn't believe how lucky he was. "Its amazing" "but only if you stop  
shoving a needle in you're arm." "Wait, what?" Tara grabbed his arm and a bright  
light dazzled him. "No! I don't want to go."


	3. Chapter 3

Reid blinked his eyes open. He took one look around and knew exactly where he was. "My mother's mental hospital?" Tara smiled. "Ya know, its kind of refreshing, you not knowing whats going on." Reid glared at her. "Why did you bring me here?" Her eyes twinkled. "See for yourself." She pointed over to a woman staring out a window. "Mom." Suddenly another version of Reid walked over to Diana, brandishing a bouquet of flowers. "Spencer. What are you doing here?" "Its mothers day. I came to visit you. I brought you some flowers." He handed the bouquet to her and sat down. "Thats sweet Spencer, thank you." The two began to talk about this and that. She was surprisingly lucid, he noted. "How far ahead are we?" Not taking his eyes off of the normal conversation the two of them shared. Those came around so rarely. "Five years." Tara replied. Good, he thought. She was still, there. "Hello Diana. How are you today? I see you have a visitor." Reid's jaw dropped at the young woman's beauty. And so did his future self. "Hi. My name is Melissa Riley. You must be Spencer. Diana talks about you all the time. I'm your mother's new nurse. its a pleasure to meet the famous Spencer" He was speechless. He gazed up at her from his seat next to his mother. She had beautiful green eyes, tiny little freckles, and stunning curly strawberry colored hair. "I-I-" Tara turned to Reid. "Pardon me." She went to his dumbstruck self and gave him a sturdy whack on the head. He jumped up at this and vigorously shook her hand. "Its nice to meet you too! I haven't heard alot about you, or anything actually, but you seem very nice, and a competent nurse, although I haven't seen anything that would show me that you were competent. Oh! But I bet you are!" Tara giggled all the way back to Reid. "That looked like it hurt!" He grasped the back of his head, rather embarrassed at the fat that some things never change. She placed her hands on her hips. "You've never complained before." "Before!?" She crossed her arms. "Well yea. You're always getting tongue tied. Someone needs to snap you out of it." With that she flashed a rather charming smile. He sighed. He decided to pick his battles carefully. "Melissa, I would like to introduce you to my favorite student, Spencer. Even though he never comes to class, " Diana shot him a dirty look. "He still excels in his studies." Reid sighed, knowing that once again his mother was off in her own world. "Its a pleasure to meet you, Spencer. I'm one of your teachers, less than star students." She outreached a hand towards him. He was confused. All of the other doctors would scold his mother, or try to coax her out of her current delusion. But she just played along. Seeing the confusion on his face, she leaned in, still grasping his hand. "I know its not the most orthodox approach, but schizophrenics delusions don't get better, and if there not harmful, than I don't see the harm in indulging them. It might even make her feel better." Reid leaned out, shocked at this method of treatment. "Oh, im so sorry, I should have asked you first, I just thought, she always looked so sad and lonely and bored and-" she began to hyperventilate. Reid grasped her hands with his. She held her breath. "Thank you." She gave a weak smile and nodded. "Spencer, Melissa, no holding hands in my class room!" Diana said with the faintest hint of a smile. the pair laughed and regretfully removed their grasp from each other. Tara crossed her arms triumphantly. "Aww, Now isn't that a cute story?" Reid blushed. "Thats how i meet her?" Tara grinned, taking delight at the embarrassment of the doctor. "Fate is a funny thing Spencer. If you hadn't decided to put your mother in this institution, instead of that one one a bit closer to your house, you wouldn't have met her." Tara gestured over to Melissa, who was quietly listening to Diana read, stealing glances at Reid. "I don't believe in fate." Reid scoffed. Tara crossed her arms, "well you had better start doctor. Fate can be a good thing, but it also demands your respect. Its the reason your in this mess." she bellowed, angry, obviously insulted at the comment. Reid backed down a bit at her sudden change in demeanor. "What mess?" "Spencer, I realize that your heart is broken, I realize that the first time that you fall in love she is shot in front of you, and I am truly sorry. But you are stupid. You Doctor, are no genius, but a fool, to turn to the one vice that will surely destroy you, and indulge yourself in it more, and more. How smart must you be? You are no man, but a boy, a coward! For only a coward would run and hide from his problems, his travesties, It is true, you my darling, have had more than any should be asked to bear, but you must, dear god, you must." A single tear rolled down her flawless cheek. Reid swallowed. He looked into her sad eyes, which he had been accustomed to seeing filled with life and color. "Tara, I'm sorry" her eyes grayed. "Don't apologize to me. The only damage you do is to yourself. I cant stop you, only try and prevent the inevitable." Reid took a breath, a moment of realization. "It was you! You broke my needles! You stole my dilaudid!" She shook her head "Of course it was me. I'm trying to slow you down, maybe even stop you from doing something that will be your distruction, and by the way, that needle you bought was faulty. The measurements were wrong. If I hadn't broken it you would have overdosed." Reid swallowed, realizing just how close he was. "Thank you. I'm sorry." Tara smoothed down her hair and sighed. "I almost didn't catch that one. I almost lost you." Reid's heart ached. "So? Maybe that wouldn't be the worst thing? Maybe things would be better that way." Tara's eyes flared. "What do you mean? How could you say that?" He grimaced. "I love Maeve. If I were to die than we could be together." Her jaw dropped. "But you move on! Don't you see? You have a beautiful wife and daughter!" He scowled. "How do i know that you didn't just make that up?" "Because I didn't! Spencer, if you die, than you leave your mother, Henry, and your friends behind." My mother barely rembers me, Henry has Garcia, not to mention his actual parents, and the team can replace me. There are plenty of other geniuses dying to get into the FBI." She placed her hands on his face, forcing him to look at her. "But there's only one Spencer" he placed his hands on hers, still gently cradling his face. "I miss her so much. I need to be with her again." "Melissa, would you mind putting these flowers in a vase?" The took the bouquet. "Yes ma'am. But I'm not sure if I can find the vase, I'm still trying to find my way around." "Spencer can help you." He was broken from his trance. "Huh?" "Would you help dear Melissa here find a vase for these lovely flowers that you brought your mother." She gave him a quick wink. "I, yea of course." The pair headed down the hall, both forcing themselves away from each other, but some how drawn to one another. "We have to leave now." He looked from the awkward couple to her. "Why?" We can't stay in one place for too long." His face scrunched up in confusion. "What do you mean?" She paused for a moment, twisting her nose, considering what to say next. Finally, she sighed, and spoke. "We're technically not supposed to be going on this, 'field trip' and your not even support to be aware of the fact that I exist." Reid looked at the woman and saw her shrink as though she was a child about to be punished. "What do you mean, we weren't suppose to do this?" She started to wring her hands. "Regulations from the higher ups. They have rules about this kind of stuff ya know, and it seems as though I've broken most all of them." She made a pained face and forced a laugh. Reid gulped. You... Have a boss? Sort of. She's not really a person, no body or anything. Her name is Fate" "she?" "Yea, she's kind of a bitch."


	4. Chapter 4

Tara looked around the peaceful hospital and then to Reid's mother, again staring out the window as she always did. "Some things never change I suppose. But then again everything changes, you know that, don't you doctor?" Suddenly Reid's mind filled with the memories of drinks with Elle, jokes with Emily, chess games with Gideon, and the letter from his father, explaining why he left. "Yes, things are always changing, and don't think that that would stop any time soon."

She took his hand and dazzling lights again filled his eyes and when he opened them he was standing by his desk in the bullpen in the BAU. A smile crossed his face. After all of this turmoil and insanity across time and this insane woman playing tap dance on his emotional spectrum, being at the BAU, his home, he finally felt safe again, happy. "Really Spencer? Emotional tap dancing?" He shot her a dirty look. He just wanted this day to be over. He wanted to go home. He wanted to use his Dilaudid. He wanted to be with Maeve. "Well, we all want things spencer. But life is cruel. Fate is unfair and mean and she doesn't care about you, or Maeve, or Adrian or anyone!" Her voice grew and grew in volume and the frightened Reid's FBI instincts took over and he reached for his gun. Tara saw what he was doing and realized how angry she really had become. She sighed a great sigh and slumped to the floor, her legs crossed like a child. "Angry. Huh. Never been angry before."

Spencer rubbed his eyes, fighting back confusion and a headache. He had just been screamed at and now there the perpetrator was sitting looking utterly perplexed at her own outburst. He looked around at the dozens of highly trained agents running around, not paying the slightest attention to the spectacle right before their eyes. "They can't see us, remember? We are only an odd, out of place, little shadow to them." Suddenly an older looking agent glanced in their direction. He squinted his eyes for a moment, shrugged and continued on his way.

"He looks so familiar." Reid mumbled to himself, absolutely perplexed, and more than a bit frustrated. Again he couldn't place a face. This was turning out to be a very trying day. "Take another look. I know who he is and that means that you have to know him." He squinted at the man with the thick, greying hair. "Is that... is that Anderson?" yep. "He's... he's old!" "He's the same age as you Spencer." Reid was shocked at how his coworker had aged over the years. "How far have we gone? Like, ahead in time I mean." We are exactly thirty years from the day I snatched you up for this little lesson in Spencer-ology."

Reid stopped his whirring mind trying to comprehend all of this. He needed to slow down. He took a deep breath in and out. His mind ceased to race. Then, something dawned upon him. He looked at the mystery woman, sitting on the floor of the BAU like a child and asked the question that was burning in his mind. "Who is Adrian?" She looked at him for a moment, the light fading from her eyes. She then lowered her head, fixated on her hands. If she wasn't already sitting down she would have most definately collapsed again. "What do you mean?" She was answering a question with a question. Could angels be profiled? "When you were talking about how Fate was unfair, you were listing off names of people she's hurt. Me, Maeve, you, and Adrian. I don't know an Adrian."

She glanced up at the doctor. "Exactly! And if you don't know someone, then I don't either!" Reid sighed and sat down next to Tara. "Please don't lie to me. Even if I wasn't a profiler I would know that you weren't telling the truth." He reached over and took her slender hand. She looked at him, almost shocked. He smiled at her and gave a comforting squeeze. She smiled the tinniest smile. So small that you would miss it if you weren't looking. She leaned her head against the cubicle wall and took a deep breath.

"It's true that everyone you know I know, but when you meet someone, I meet their angel. Not everyone has an angel anymore. It used to be everyone, but now there are only enough of us to protect the worlds brightest, with the most to offer mankind." Reid sat there in shock. "Not everyone has an angel? What about my team?" "You have an angel, and so do three others. I'm afraid I can't tell you who. I've broken enough rules already." Reid was hit with fear. All of those times Morgan went into a house first, every time Hotch tackled an unsub, every time they let him drive the car! "They have to contribute something to society Spencer." This made him more than angry. "They do!" "Yes, of course they do but there contributions to mankind aren't big enough to earn them protection. There simply aren't enough of us to go around." Reid wasn't as angry as concerned now. "Why? What happened?" She took a deep breath. "Everybody dies. But if somebody dies before there time, than their guardian dies too." She tightened her grip on his hand, ever so slightly. Reid almost didn't notice. "Why? Why would that happen?" "It's like a punishment. If you can't protect your mortal, then you can't be trusted to protect another. You only get one chance." She reached into her pocket and pulled out her badge, running her fingers across the 27 engraved into the metal. "That's why we are rewarded with promotions when our humans have a near death experience and we save them."

Reid stared at the beautiful engraving. "But that doesn't explain who Adrian is." She squeezed his hand harder now. Reid winced a little bit. "Adrian was Maeve's angel." Reid felt his throat tighten. "When your headaches came back, I found you the best neurosurgeon out there. When you sent your brain scans to her I followed them to make sure they got there safe. When I arrived at the lab, I couldn't find her, so I snatched the letter, found her address, and took it to her personal mail slot. That's when I noticed a woman peeking through the curtain. She was beautiful." Reid began to squeeze Tara's hand now. "I placed the envelope through the mail slot, and I should have left, but I had to meet her. When I walked through the door, I looked over to the window where I saw her, but she was not alone." Reid's eyes widened a bit. "It was her angel. He was standing next to her, with his hand on her shoulder. I cleared my throat. He looked over at me and with a look of confusion and a little bit of fear. He was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen."

**Hi! BAU Intern here! I would just like to apologize for the super long wait. I have just graduated high school and have started summer classes at college and its been an incredibly hard adjustment trying to figure out what I want to do with my life. I'm just making excuses, this chapter took far to long and there is no excuse! I will do better. Thank you so much for your comments and suggestions every single one encourages me to keep writing so keep em' coming!**


End file.
